icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
2007 Stanley Cup Finals
The 2007 Stanley Cup Final was the 2007 edition of the final series of the National Hockey League's Stanley Cup playoffs. The best-of-seven series featured the Western Conference champions Anaheim Ducks defeating the Eastern Conference champions Ottawa Senators in five games. Paths to the Final Prior to the season, the Ducks had been the pick of many in the media to make it to the Finals, and they did not disappoint. The second-seeded Anaheim Ducks defeated both the Minnesota Wild and Vancouver Canucks in five games before defeating the Detroit Red Wings in six games in the Western Conference Finals. The Ducks had the most penalties out of any team during the post-season and had one suspension going into the finals, but had a top penalty-kill percentage. They were led by two Norris Trophy candidates Scott Niedermayer and Chris Pronger, the scoring touches of Andy McDonald, Teemu Selanne, Ryan Getzlaf, and the goaltending of Jean-Sebastien Giguere. The Ducks were looking to shut down Ottawa's offense with the checking line of Rob Niedermayer, Samuel Pahlsson and Travis Moen, and overall team defence. The fourth-seeded Ottawa Senators defeated the Pittsburgh Penguins, and upset both the New Jersey Devils and Buffalo Sabres, all in five games apiece, en route to their first Eastern Conference championship. Ottawa was led by the top line of captain Daniel Alfredsson, Dany Heatley, and Jason Spezza, who combined for 23 goals in the first three rounds, and the goaltending of Ray Emery. Other Senators who played pivotal roles were forwards Mike Fisher and Dean McAmmond and defensemen Chris Phillips and Anton Volchenkov. The Senators were looking to work past Anaheim's defense with their speed and higher-scoring offence, although both teams played a similar style of responsible team defence. Anaheim had home ice advantage for the series, as they finished the regular season with 110 points to Ottawa's 105. The attention leading into the finals was Ottawa being "Canada's Team" despite Anaheim having five more Canadian skaters than the Senators. Many fans were saying that the Stanley Cup needed to be brought back to Canada after a 14 year drought (up to that point, the last time a Canadian team hoisted the Stanley Cup was done by the 1993 Montreal Canadiens, who defeated the Los Angeles Kings). The series This was the Ducks' second appearance in the Final, having not been able to complete their run of 2003, losing to the New Jersey Devils in 7. Only four players remained on the Ducks roster from 2003, including the Conn Smythe Trophy winner, Jean-Sebastien Giguere. The 2003 club's general manager, Brian Murray, was now the Ottawa head coach. It was the first final for the Senators. Two Ottawa-area players were in the finals, playing for the Ducks. The Senators and Ducks had never met in the playoffs before, and had not played each other since January 19 2006, when the Ducks (then known as the Mighty Ducks) won 4–3 in a shootout in Ottawa. Historical facts This was the first time since the 1925 Victoria Cougars that a team from the west coast of North America won the Stanley Cup, and the first time an NHL team from the west coast had done so. The Ducks are the fourth west coast team to win the Cup, and the first from California. Senators captain Daniel Alfredsson, from Sweden, was the first European-born-and-raised captain to lead his team to the finals. Previously, only Canadians or an American had captained teams in the Finals. The Ducks were captained by a Canadian (Scott Niedermayer) and had more Canadian players than the Senators. The 2007 Final marked the third straight in which a Canadian franchise lost against a franchise based in the U.S. sunbelt (previous Canadian teams in the last few Stanley Cup Finals were the 2004 Calgary Flames and the 2006 Edmonton Oilers, and not counting the 2004–05 NHL season lockout). The series marked the first time that two teams from the early-'90s expansion era faced each other in the Final. (Anaheim had started play in 1993, Ottawa in 1992) It was the first Final since 1999 where neither finalist had won the Stanley Cup previously. As well, this was the third season in a row that the Cup was won by a team winning its first Cup after Tampa in 2004 and Carolina in 2006. The third game, in Ottawa on June 2, was attended by 91-year old Russell Williams as a guest of the Senators. He had attended the last Finals game in Ottawa (April 13, 1927) versus the Boston Bruins in the old Ottawa Auditorium. His presence was a good-luck charm; as Ottawa won the game he attended. Sens Mile before game three of the Stanley Cup Finals]] Much like the Red Mile in Calgary during the Flames' 2004 cup run and the Blue Mile in Edmonton during the Oilers' 2006 cup run, Ottawa Senators fans took to the streets to celebrate their team's success. The idea to have a Sens Mile began as a grassroots campaign on Facebook by Ottawa residents before game four of the Ottawa-Buffalo Eastern Conference Finals series.'Sens mile' Their idea was to use Elgin Street as a gathering place for Sens fans to celebrate after games won. Since Scotiabank place is located in suburban Ottawa, spontaneous celebration did not occur during the Senators' cup run until that point, like it did in Calgary and Edmonton where the arenas are located more centrally. When the Senators beat the Sabres in game five, people flocked to Elgin Street in celebration. For the Stanley Cup finals, large videoscreens were installed at Ottawa City Hall for fans to view. After the Senators won game three of the Final, fans celebrated on Elgin Street once again, and Ottawa Police closed the street down. Game one The scene was festive at Honda Center in Anaheim with several Hollywood celebrities on hand, including former movie star, now California Governor, Arnold Schwarzenegger, who dropped the puck for the ceremonial face-off. As in their previous series, the Senators struck first. Mike Fisher started off the scoring in the series with a powerplay goal 1:38 into the first period that traveled high in the air, landed behind Giguere and trickled over the line. Although Ottawa scored first, Anaheim took over play during the course of the period. The Ducks replied nine minutes later with a goal from Andy McDonald at even strength. Ottawa was unable to get even one shot on goal in the last eleven minutes of the first, and the period ended with the score tied 1–1. The shots were 8–3 for Anaheim. Early into the second, Wade Redden scored the only goal of the period, another power play goal for Ottawa from the blue line, putting the Senators up 2–1. Play was even for the most part, as indicated by the 10–10 shot total of the period. The Ducks dominated most of the play in the third, tying the game 2–2 at five minutes into the third on a goal from Ryan Getzlaf, (making amends, it had been his penalty that Redden scored on ) followed by a dramatic game-winning goal by Travis Moen with three minutes left in the third. The shots ended 32–20 in Anaheim's favor. ;Summary First period Scoring: (1) Ottawa: Mike Fisher (Andrej Meszaros, Mike Comrie) PP 1:38. (2) Anaheim: Andy McDonald (Teemu Selanne) 10:55. Penalties: Scott Niedermayer, Anaheim (high-sticking) 0:53; Dany Heatley, Ottawa (tripping) 2:34; Ric Jackman, Anaheim (roughing) 14:14 Second period Scoring: (3) Ottawa: Wade Redden (Daniel Alfredsson, Jason Spezza) PP 4:36. Penalties: Wade Redden, Ottawa (hooking) 0:59; Ryan Getzlaf, Anaheim (cross-checking) 3:52; Francois Beauchemin, Anaheim (tripping) 6:34; Samuel Pahlsson, Anaheim (slashing) 6:59. Third period Scoring: (4) Anaheim: Ryan Getzlaf (Corey Perry, Ric Jackman) 5:44. (5) Anaheim: Travis Moen (Rob Niedermayer, Scott Niedermayer) 17:09 Penalties: Christoph Schubert, Ottawa (slashing) 6:37; Andrej Meszaros, Ottawa (interference) 10:03; Scott Niedermayer, Anaheim (hooking) 13:08; Chris Pronger, Anaheim (holding the stick) 19:16. Shots Game two Strong defense and goaltending from both sides kept scoring down to nothing until Samuel Pahlsson scored the game-winning goal for the Ducks 14:16 into the third period. Once again, Anaheim's checking line of Samuel Pahlsson, Travis Moen, and Rob Niedermayer managed to shut down and out-score the Ottawa top line of Daniel Alfredsson, Dany Heatley, and Jason Spezza. Anaheim again led the shot count with 31 shots to Ottawa's 16. Ray Emery in the Ottawa net played his best game of the series. ;Summary First period No scoring Penalties: Mike Comrie, Ottawa (boarding) 2:17; Drew Miller, Anaheim (interference) 5:40; Anton Volchenkov, Ottawa (boarding) 8:05; Shawn Thornton, Anaheim (charging) 12:31; Chris Pronger, Anaheim (slashing) 13:24; Mike Fisher, Ottawa (roughing) 18:07 Second period No scoring Penalties: Tom Preissing, Ottawa (tripping) 18:04; Andy McDonald, Anaheim (hooking) 19:36 Third period Scoring: (1) Anaheim: Samuel Pahlsson (unassisted) 14:16. Penalties: none Shots Game three Play now switched to Ottawa, for the first Stanley Cup Final game in Ottawa in 80 years (as well as the first Final game played in the province of Ontario for the first time in 40 years). The Senators hoped to regroup, being down 2–0, with two wins at home. After an energetic crowd took over the singing of O Canada from Ontario Provincial Police Constable Lyndon Slewidge, the Senators came out tentative and Andy McDonald opened the scoring in game three to give Anaheim a 1–0 lead 5:39 into the first period. Ottawa replied 11 minutes later with a goal by Chris Neil. Corey Perry scored to give Anaheim a 2–1 lead at 5:20 in the second; the lead was short-lived, as Mike Fisher scored 27 seconds later. Two minutes later, Ryan Getzlaf scored to once again give Anaheim a one-goal advantage. Ottawa then replied with a goal by Daniel Alfredsson. Alfredsson's goal was initially waved off by referees because the puck went in off his skate, appearing to have been kicked in. The NBC broadcasters thought the goal would be waved off. But the officials reviewing the goal ruled that there was no kicking motion and allowed the goal to stand, tying the game once again. NHL rules allow the redirection of a puck with the foot, as long as no kicking motion is involved, and this was the ruling. Later in the period, Dean McAmmond got credited with a goal that ricocheted off Chris Pronger's stick. Near the beginning of the third period, McAmmond was injured after receiving an elbow to the head from Pronger, in what might have been retribution for the goal, as McAmmond's shot had appeared to have been aimed at Pronger, and not at the net. As in the previous series against Detroit (in which he delivered a similar blow to Detroit's Tomas Holmstrom), Pronger was not penalized during the game for his hit on McAmmond, but was later suspended for game four. Pronger claimed the elbow was accidental and the Ducks did not appeal the suspension. McAmmond did not return to play in the series, and this was a loss for the Senators as he had been an effective player. Anton Volchenkov scored midway through the third to give the Senators a two goal lead. Neither team scored any goals through the balance of the period, and Ottawa won the game 5–3. ;Summary First period Scoring: (1) Anaheim: Andy McDonald (Teemu Selanne) PP 5:39. (2) Ottawa: Chris Neil (Andrej Meszaros) 16:10. Penalties: Wade Redden, Ottawa (interference) 3:51; Brad May, Anaheim (interference) 6:01; Travis Moen, Anaheim (diving) 11:29; Mike Fisher, Ottawa (roughing) 11:29. Second period Scoring: (3) Anaheim: Corey Perry (Dustin Penner, Ryan Getzlaf) 5:20. (4) Ottawa: Mike Fisher (Anton Volchenkov) 5:47. (5) Anaheim: Ryan Getzlaf (Dustin Penner, Corey Perry) 7:38. (6) Ottawa: Daniel Alfredsson (Wade Redden, Joe Corvo) PP 16:14. (7) Ottawa: Dean McAmmond (Oleg Saprykin, Christoph Schubert) 18:34. Penalties: Samuel Pahlsson, Anaheim (roughing) 2:04; Jason Spezza, Ottawa (holding) 2:04; Scott Niedermayer, Anaheim (hooking) 13:44; Sean O'Donnell, Anaheim (cross-checking) 15:39. Third period Scoring: (8) Ottawa: Anton Volchenkov (Antoine Vermette, Chris Kelly) 8:22. Penalties: Corey Perry, Anaheim (roughing) 2:55; Dustin Penner, Anaheim (roughing) 2:55; Ryan Getzlaf, Anaheim (roughing) 2:55; Chris Neil, Ottawa (roughing) 2:55; Peter Schaefer, Ottawa (roughing) 2:55; Mike Fisher, Ottawa (roughing) 2:55; Brad May, Anaheim (tripping) 5:43; Peter Schaefer, Ottawa (interference) 10:41; Ryan Getzlaf, Anaheim (holding) 11:05; Andy McDonald, Anaheim (goaltender interference) 15:29; Chris Phillips, Ottawa (roughing) 19:49. Shots Game four Anaheim Ducks defenceman Chris Pronger was suspended for game four because of an elbow he delivered to the head of Senator Dean McAmmond in game three. Once again, the Ducks had to deal with the loss of Pronger while the Senators were itching to win both home games and tie the series. After nearly a full period of scoreless play, Daniel Alfredsson scored at 19:59 (0.3 seconds remained) of the first to give the Senators a 1–0 lead on a powerplay goal. The momentum seemed to continue shifting from game three in Ottawa's favor as Anaheim could only get two shots the entire period. In the second, the Ducks replied with two goals by Andy McDonald midway through the period to put them up 2–1. Ottawa came back with two minutes left in the period to tie the game 2–2 on a goal from Dany Heatley, his only goal of the series. The game's most controversial moment came in the final five seconds of the second period. With the puck at center ice, Alfredsson shot the puck, which hit Scott Niedermayer. The incident appeared intentional, although Alfredsson claimed after the game that it was not. Niedermayer was not injured, but the Ducks were furious, sparking a post-buzzer scrum next to the Anaheim bench before the teams left the ice for the intermission. To the surprise of NBC's broadcasters, Alfredsson was not penalized for his actions, but Mike Fisher and Samuel Pahlsson were each handed matching minors for roughing. The Ducks responded to the incident on the score board as Dustin Penner scored at 4:07 of the third to provide the winning 3–2 Anaheim margin, putting them up 3–1 in the series and provided an opportunity for the Ducks to clinch the Cup in game five. ;Summary First period Scoring: (1) Ottawa: Daniel Alfredsson (Peter Schaefer, Mike Fisher) PP 19:59. Penalties: Francois Beauchemin, Anaheim (slashing) - 0:58; Corey Perry, Anaheim (cross-checking) 3:54; Chris Neil, Ottawa (interference) 6:13; Corey Perry, Anaheim (roughing) 17:11; Patrick Eaves, Ottawa (holding) 17:11; Ryan Getzlaf, Anaheim (goaltender interference) 18:16 Second period Scoring: (1) Anaheim: Andy McDonald (Todd Marchant, Corey Perry) 10:06; (2) Anaheim: Andy McDonald (Rob Niedermayer, Sean O'Donnell) 11:06; (2) Ottawa: Dany Heatley (Patrick Eaves, Jason Spezza) 18:00 Penalties: Chris Neil, Ottawa (interference) 4:29; Chris Phillips Ottawa (hooking) 8:02; Samuel Pahlsson, Anaheim (roughing) 20:00; Mike Fisher Ottawa (roughing) 20:00 Third period Scoring: (3) Anaheim: Dustin Penner (Teemu Selanne, Andy McDonald) 4:07 Penalties: Francois Beauchemin, Anaheim (holding) Shots Game five The Ducks' home crowd at Honda Center booed every time Daniel Alfredsson touched the puck in response to Alfredsson's controversial shot at Scott Niedermayer in game four, although this did not appear to put him off his game as he scored two goals. However, his play was the only bright spot on the night for the Senators. The final game was marked by strong play by the Ducks, and mistakes and bad luck for the Senators, as they attempted to stave off elimination and seemed to try too hard, while the Ducks played with confidence and without mistakes. The game was played 'close-to-the-vest', with only 31 shots on goal by the two teams. In the first period, Andy McDonald and Rob Niedermayer of Anaheim scored the first and second goals, respectively. McDonald's goal came on the power play on a penalty to Ottawa for obstruction; the call that the Senators had claimed was not being called against the Ducks. The goal went off the skate of Chris Phillips, the start of an unlucky night for the Ottawa defenceman. Niedermayer's goal deflated the Senators further as it appeared that Emery should have stopped it. In the second period, Senators captain Daniel Alfredsson cut the lead to 2–1. However, the turning point of the game came when Chris Phillips and Ray Emery were involved in a mix-up resulting in an own goal, which was awarded to Travis Moen, giving Anaheim a 3–1 lead. Later in the period, Alfredsson scored a 'highlight-reel' short-handed goal to close the gap to 3–2. It appeared that he was trying to carry the whole team on his back, but on the same power play, defenceman Francois Beauchemin scored moments later to restore the Ducks two-goal lead, 4–2. Beauchemin's goal deflected off the shin pad of Ottawa defenceman Anton Volchenkov, the NHL's leading shot blocker, who was attempting to block the shot, behind Emery. In the third period, Travis Moen scored to give Anaheim a commanding 5–2 lead. The Senators kept trying, and Antoine Vermette was awarded a rare penalty shot; however the puck rolled off his stick at the last moment. Corey Perry scored the final goal off of a loose pass by Ottawa to provide the winning margin of 6–2, and, with the exception of Scott Niedermayer, every member of the Ducks franchise won their first Stanley Cup. ;Summary First period Scoring: (1) Anaheim: Andy McDonald (Ryan Getzlaf, Chris Pronger) PP 3:41; (2) Anaheim: Rob Niedermeyer (Corey Perry) 17:41 Penalties: Tom Preissing, Ottawa (interference) - 1:40; Anton Volchenkov, Ottawa (hooking) - 3:25; Jason Spezza, Ottawa (holding the stick) - 5:39; Samuel Pahlsson, Anaheim (Elbowing) - 10:14; Teemu Selanne, Anaheim (holding) - 18:10 Second period Scoring: (1) Ottawa: Daniel Alfredsson (Peter Schaefer, Mike Fisher) 11:27; (3) Anaheim: Travis Moen 15:44; (2) Ottawa: Daniel Alfredsson 17:38; (4) Anaheim: Francois Beauchemin (Andy McDonald) 18:28 Penalties: Christoph Schubert, Ottawa (Elbowing) 16:46 Third period Scoring: (5) Anaheim: Travis Moen (Scott Niedermayer, Samuel Pahlsson) 4:01; (6) Anaheim Corey Perry 17:00 Penalties: Christoph Schubert, Ottawa (slashing) 5:48; Anton Volchenkov, Ottawa (slashing) - 12:27 Shots Rosters Statistics are for the preliminary rounds only. Ottawa Senators Anaheim Ducks Anaheim Ducks 2007 Stanley Cup champions Stanley Cup champion| defence=*27 Scott Niedermayer (Captain) *5 Ric Jackman *21 Sean O'Donnell *23 Francois Beauchemin *25 Chris Pronger (A. Capt.) *33 Joe Dipenta *40 Kent Huskins *34 Aaron Rome† (played 1 playoff game) |wingers=*8 Teemu Selanne *10 Cory Perry *14 Chris Kunitz *16 George Parros *18 Drew Miller *24 Brad May *32 Travis Moen *38 Ryan Shannon *46 Joe Motzko *44 Rob Niedermayer (A. Capt.) *45 Shawn Thornton |centers=*15 Ryan Getzlaf *17 Dustin Penner *19 Andy McDonald *22 Todd Marchant *26 Samuel Pahlsson *52 Ryan Carter *13 Mark Hartigan† (played 1 playoff game) |goaltenders= *35 Jean-Sebastien Giguere *30 Ilja Bryzgalov *29 Sebastien Caron † (Subitution goalie) |player-notes= † Did not qualify to be on the Stanley Cup, but included on the team picture. |non-players= *Henry Samueli (Governor/Owner), Susan Samueli (Owner), * Michael Schulman (Chief Executive Officer/President) *Brian Burke (Vice President/General Manager), *Tim Ryan (Vice President/Chief Operating Officer), Bob Wagner (Vice President), *Bob Murray (Vice President-Hockey Operations), *David McNab (Assistant General Manager), Al Coates (Sr. Advisor to General Manager), *Randy Carlyle (Head Coach), Dave Farrish (Ass't Coach), Newell Brown (Ass't Coach), *Francois Allaire (Goaltending Consultant), Sean Skahan (Strength-Conditioning Coach), *Joe Trotta (Video Coordinator), Tim Clark (Trainer), *Mark O’Neil (Equipment Manager), John Allaway (Assistant Equipment Manager), *James Partida (Massage Therapist), *Rick Paterson (Director of Pro Scouting), Allan Chainey (Director of Amateur Scouting) Only four players were left from the Ducks 2003 team that lost in finals to the New Jersey Devils - Jean-Sebastien Giguere, Rob Niedermayer, Samuel Pahlsson, Andy McDonald (Did not play in the playoffs in 2003). Television ratings The 2007 Stanley Cup Finals were also notable for their below-average television ratings. While coverage in Canada on CBC pulled in 2,608,000, 2,378,000, and 2,553,000 (for Games 1, 2, and 3 respectively), slightly higher than their numbers for equivalent games last year, viewership in the United States was dismal. game three's coverage on NBC garnered a mere 1.1 rating http://www.cbc.ca/cp/entertainment/070605/e060581A.html(approximately 1,205,600 households), making it the lowest rated prime-time broadcast in the network's history. For comparison, game six of the NBA Eastern Conference Finals, broadcast opposite game three on cable-channel TNT, achieved a 5.3 rating, approximately 5,808,800. Games one and two were carried in the United States on cable channel Versus, with 523,000 and 446,000 households for game 1 and 2, respectively.http://www.cbc.ca/cp/media/070604/X060419AU.html Game four on NBC in the United States achieved a 1.9 rating (approximately 2,082,400 households), down 5% from game four of last year's series ESPN - Game three equals NBC's lowest rating ever for prime-time program - NHL. game five received slightly less, 1.8 (approximately 1,972,800) ESPN - Ratings for Stanley Cup finals down 20 percent - NHL. As a whole, the United States rankings on NBC were down 20% from last year's series, making it the least-watched (in the United States) finals. References * Notes Category:2007 in hockey Category:Ottawa Senators Category:Anaheim Ducks